Rustling in the Bushes
by Warbird571
Summary: Summary: Heading to Master Bo' Rai Cho's house after a friendly spar, a little rustling at night in an Earthrealm forest leaves Li Mei in a state of panic. A/N: For en-lumine :)


Summary: Heading to Master Bo' Rai Cho's house after a friendly spar, a little rustling at night in an Earthrealm forest leaves Li Mei in a state of panic.

"HYAH!" She threw a punch.

Her fist was immediately caught in the attempt to land the punch. Her male opponent twisted her arm behind her back and let go a few seconds later. Her emerald eyes were overflowing with annoyance, while her opponent was smirking. At some level she found his smirk attractive on another, his confidence was annoying. She folded her arms and after thinking through it attempted to shoot a projectile instead, he instinctively pulled out his sword and managed to repel it.

"By the Elder Gods! Do you _ever_ let up?!" Li Mei exclaimed.

"Considering you're over a thousand years old, I'd expect more from you." Kenshi smugly folded his arms.

"I severely dislike you right now…" She began to pout. Not that he could see it.

"I'm blind, and I can tell you're pouting right now." He sounded as though he was stifling a laugh.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk." She turned her back to him.

"You think I'm a jerk?" Kenshi responded feeling slightly hurt. "Wait, I'm a jerk for not letting you punch me?" He returned to reality.

Li Mei realizing how trivial it was simply hit her head with her palm. She really needed to take a nice bath and then a nap to calm herself down. Kenshi could sense her leaving and went to stop her, he grabbed her hand and she slightly blushed.

"Don't leave…" He said softly. "It's not that big a deal whether you can hit me or not."

"I have an ego, a large one. And it needs to be fed." She faced him.

"I'm a man. Mine is instantly twice the size of yours. Hence it needs to be fed more."

"Oh really now?" She adopted a more teasing tone.

"Yes, really." He smiled picking up on her tone and Li Mei's heart fluttered.

"I have to leave anyway, so…" She began removing his hand from hers despite her inner reluctance.

"Y'know, it's almost dark, Master Bo' Rai Cho's hut isn't exactly close by…"

"Are you offering to be my escort?"

"I _am_ a nice guy so it's the right thing to do."

-W571-

Trekking through the Earthrealm forest Kenshi and Li Mei prayed their hearts out that they wouldn't encounter any bandits or wild animals. Passing through the ever monotonous sight of a plantation of trees, Li Mei grew cautious and slightly worried as she heard rustling. She shrugged off her thoughts of danger and proceeded to move on. As the rustling moved closer and closer she shrieked and hid behind Kenshi.

"Li Mei what happened!?"

"There's something there!" She pointed to the bushes.

"Are you seriously expecting me to figure out where you're pointing?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm scared do you think I care?"

"…Should I feel a little hurt at that…?"

Li Mei discovering her lack of sensitivity was overcome with guilt.

"Kenshi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." She said momentarily distracted.

"Uh…forget about it…" He painfully smiled at her.

The rustling got louder all of a sudden and Li Mei shrieked again and leapt into Kenshi's arms. A little shocked at first Kenshi began reddening as he realized the close proximity between himself and Li Mei. The rustling drew nearer and Li Mei clutched onto Kenshi tighter. The latter of whom was expressing internal gratitude to the Elder Gods for this moment. The rustling ended as an adorable brown bunny hopped out of the bush.

"OH THANK GOD! Just a rabbit." Li Mei sighed with relief. As she looked at Kenshi's face she saw him blushing.

"Kenshi?! Are you blushing?!"

Her awareness of the current hue on his face only further reddened it and unease washed over him. Li Mei thought it was just as adorable as the rabbit. She got caught in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

-W571-

Master Bo' Rai Cho was facing two very strong feelings: panic and the urge to throw up. It had become dark and Li Mei and Kenshi had yet to return from their 'friendly spar' as Li Mei called it. Frantically bumping into the trees around him due to his lack of sobriety only further made his task impossible. He probably wouldn't have been so worried under normal circumstances, but he heard two very loud and shrill shrieks and he felt as though something was wrong.

For a moment he genuinely wondered whether the two of them had an actual friendly spar or whether the two of them were just making goo-goo eyes at each other under a tree. Of course the latter was just a fun little scenario he created in his head, but he still felt he couldn't count out that possibility.

The panicked running and worried thoughts began making the Outworld Master regain most of his sobriety. Taking a short pause to regain his breath, Bo' Rai Cho contemplated losing at least half of his current weight, '_lugging this around is like death_' he thought. While regaining his breath he heard some rather peculiar sounds. As he followed them, he stopped panicking.

A small smile crept onto his face as he saw Li Mei in Kenshi's arms kissing him. Feeling as though they needed their privacy Bo' Rai Cho turned back, careful not to make any noise so as not to disturb the two young lovers. '_When they come home, Kenshi will get a well-deserved pat on the_ _back_' Bo' Rai Cho thought as he silently chuckled to himself.

**FINALLY! en-lumine, this goes out to you for being an awesome reviewer. I know, it took forever and I have been feeling really guilty about it **

**But, well I fulfilled your request completely…kind of. I mean there was a friendly spar (I think I took that too literally) , Li Mei ended up in Kenshi's arms and well…you can make the kiss their confession of love (how weird did that sound?)**

**I know I should be focusing on SotDQ but it's much more time consuming and I need to plan out some stuff. And to en-lumine if there's any change you want feel free to tell me and I'll get to it :) **

**Gak! My first O Level paper is on Wednesday and Friday. But I think I'm ready for this Religious Studies paper. Wish me luck, send me your prayers! (I'm Muslim, we're very prayer oriented…)**

**P.S: I apologize if Kenshi might be too OOC**

**-Warbird571 signing out-**


End file.
